


no one knows how far I'll go

by kmwrites



Series: Love Does Not Discriminate (A Series of Modern Hamilton AU's) [3]
Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, class envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmwrites/pseuds/kmwrites
Summary: Alex needs to relax, and John doesn't understand how privileged he is.





	

Alex tapped his foot against the ground.

'Alex-'

'John.' Alex replied, 'what now?'

'Stop.'

Alexander looked around at him. Ran a hand through his hair- it stuck up in every direction. John sniggered. Alex scowled. 'This is due next week-'

'Exactly!' John cried, 'you can afford to take a break. Eat dinner that your boyfriend made for you.'

Alexander turned back to his laptop, feeling his cheeks warm up at the word that John had used to refer to himself. It wasn't that he didn't love John, he did, so much so that he felt a shiver run through him at the sound of his laugh. His worries seemed to float away at the sight of him. But John didn't understand. He had been born into riches, into luxury, where every need was met immediately. But Alexander was born into poverty, into squalor. His mother died, his father abandoned him- and now he was in America, on shaky visa, but if he didn't keep his grades up, if he didn't stay ahead of the game, then the college could withdraw the scholarship.

Alex couldn't bear you think about that- he couldn't bear to think about losing John.

'You don't get it,' Alexander muttered after a moment of silence verging on uncomfortable, 'you have money, you have freedom. You don't need to worry about college withdrawing your scholarship, because daddy donates-'

'Alex-' John stopped to take a deep breath- 'tell me what's wrong?'

'How about you stop insulting how much I work. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute, and realise that some of us have lost everything. Everything that I have achieved in my life I have worked for.'

'You're implying that I haven't? Just because my family has money doesn't mean I have no worries, Alex. My father thinks that I am studying law and dating a nice girl with a good family, but if he found out the truth he would stop paying for my tuition. You think that I don't stay up at night thinking about that?'

Alexander lowered his head, murmured something. Looked back at John. 'I'm sorry about your dad.'

John felt a smile tug at his lips, filling with warmth. 'Come eat dinner.'

Alex tapped something out on his keyboard and then let his hands fall to his sides. 'I just have two pages left. Five more minutes.'

'Five more minutes. I doubt you'll be able to write two pages, though.'

'You clearly don't know me very well if you doubt me.'

'Oh, Alex,' John smiled, 'I know you very well, trust me.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I was bored on my lunch break.


End file.
